This a renewal application for a multidisciplinary training program in tumor immunology. The program will continue to provide training in all aspects of tumor immunology research. The program proposes to continue to support a total of nine trainees (3 pre-doctoral and 6 post-doctoral trainees) in a highly structured research training experience under the supervision of experienced faculty mentors. Over the past 30 years the UCLA Tumor Immunology Training Program has served as a major campus facilitator for bridging training in the fields of cancer and immunology and is the sole comprehensive UCLA campus training program integrating concerns of fundamental molecular life scientists with those of clinical oncologists. During the past 5 years, the Tumor Immunology Training Program has remained vital and advanced its importance in the UCLA academic community through the recruitment of new faculty members from different departments into the training program. In addition, the program has facilitated UCLA's internationally recognized standing as a major center in clinical trials utilizing immunotherapy and genetic immunotherapy against a variety of cancers. The training program has been highly successful in developing academic investigators; the majority of trainees are continuing in research careers. Thus, our training program continues as a strong component of basic, translational and clinical investigations in tumor immunology at UCLA. These unique, interactive and highly integrated activities in tumor immunology serve as an outstanding resource for our trainees. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]